


Say You Won't Let Go

by clarusky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarusky/pseuds/clarusky
Summary: Dean and Cas had been friends for a long time. Cas had had feelings for his best friend for a long time, but had never acted on them. One day Dean gets too drunk and Cas is there for him, as always.This was inspired by the song with the same title. I just had to write it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was just listening to Say You Won't Let Go and the only thing I could see were these two dorks, so here you go. I hope you enjoy it!

 

Cas and Dean had known each other for 7 years. They had gone to high school together and now they went to the same university.

They lived in different apartments of the same building. They both liked having their space and privacy, that’s why they decided not to live together.

Cas was openly gay and he was always bringing dates to his apartment.

Dean was really popular with girls, so he always woke up with a different girl.

That was another reason why they didn’t choose to live together.

One night they had gone to a party and Dean had had a little too much to drink and had ended up really drunk, which wasn’t surprising.

Cas had seen him stumbling across the room and had gone to take care of his friend, dismissing the guy with whom he had been flirting all night.

He had taken Dean to his car and had driven him home.

“Dean, we’re here” said Cas once they were inside the parking of their building, trying to wake up his drunk friend, who was sleeping against the window. Dean stirred and groaned.

Cas took him out of the car and with an arm around his waist and Dean’s arm around his shoulders, walked him to his apartment.

“Dean, your keys?” Cas asked once they were in front of Dean’s door. The green-eyed man snickered.

“In my pocket. You’ll have to look for them” He said with hazy eyes wiggling his hips.

Cas chuckled and shook his head.

“You moron…” He put his hand in his friend's pocket trying to grab the keys.

“Woah, Cas, at least buy me dinner first…” Dean slurred with a smirk. Cas took the keys out and sighed with a smile.

“Sure, Dean, whatever you say” He opened the door “Come on, let’s get you inside”

Dean walked inside and kicked his shoes off. He stumbled across the living room and threw himself on the couch. Cas closed the door, picked up his friend’s shoes and left them in the bedroom.

Suddenly Dean groaned and sat up. “Shit, I’m…” He got up from the couch and ran to the toilet.

Cas heard the toilet lid being opened and Dean throwing up. He ran to the room and saw Dean hunched over the toilet, throwing up.

“Oh, Dean…” He crouched behind him and started rubbing circles on his back.

Dean lifted his head and smiled over his shoulder, eyes shining with a relaxed expression. The image took Cas’ breath away and for a minute he was stone cold sober.

Once Dean finished emptying his stomach, Cas pulled him closer to his chest.

“You’re gonna stay over, right?” mumbled Dean putting his head back against Cas’ shoulder. Cas' heart raced. 

“I already told you… You should get some rest”

Cas realized in that moment, with Dean in his arms, his head against his shoulder, that he loved him, and that Dean would never know, because Cas always played it cool when he was scared of letting go.

He released his hold on Dean and got up.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed” Dean sighed, missing Cas’ heat against his back, and flushed the toilet. He walked to his bedroom with Cas’ hand steadying him and sat on the bed.

Cas helped him take his shirt off and made him lie down, pulling the covers up to Dean’s chin.

“’Night, Cas” Dean slurred and Cas smiled. God, he needed this man in his life so much…

“Goodnight, Dean” he said walking out of the room and he closed the door. Cas leaned against it and released a breath. He would never tell Dean how much he meant to him, he would never show it.

He had thought what he felt for Dean was just a crush, but today, seeing him so beautiful, smiling at him, had proven him wrong. He loved him with all his heart.

Cas walked to the couch and sat there, hands on his face.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, without moving. But suddenly he heard steps behind him and he turned around. Dean was standing there, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Cas?”

Cas frowned and looked at the clock. It had been two hours since he had sat there. “Dean, why are you up?” He got worried “Are you ok? Do you have to throw up?”

“No, I just wanted some water” He padded to the kitchen, filled a glass and came back to the living room.

“Sorry I got so trashed. I don’t know what happened” he mumbled tiredly, walking to the CD player and putting some soft music on. He walked back and sat beside Cas.

“That’s fine, Dean” Cas got up from the couch, not wanting to be too close to him. He sat in one of the stools in the kitchen bar.

The song changed and the tune of _Hey, Jude_ filled the room. A lazy smile appeared on Dean’s lips and his body started to rock softly.

“God, I love this song.” He got up and walked to Cas, offering his hand to his friend “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Mr. Novak?” a teasing smile on his lips.

Cas chuckled and shook his head. God, he was beautiful.

“You’re such an idiot” but he put his hand on Dean’s anyway. Dean walked to the middle of the room and put his arms around Cas’ shoulders, resting his head against Cas’ and hummed the tune of the song as their bodies moved slowly.

Cas hands were on Dean’s back, stroking it in small circles.

“You should come to bed with me.” A shiver ran down his back when Dean’s breath tickled his ear and he closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. He knew he didn’t mean it like that, but his head was already filling with images of Dean’s naked body, writhing under him.

“I should go back to my apartment” he said pulling away slowly. Dean grabbed his arm, stopping him from pulling farther away, their faces just separated by a few inches. Dean bit his lip.

“Cas, please, stay with me” Dean put his lips just beside Cas’ ear and whispered “I want you to fuck me senseless.”

Cas gasped and pulled completely away, a shocked expression on his face.

“Dean, you’re drunk”

Dean shook his head.

“I’m serious, Cas.” Dean brought his hands to Cas' cheeks “I love you. I’ve loved you for the last 4 years and I can’t take it anymore. I keep hooking up with random women but the only one who’s in my mind when I’m with them is you.”

Cas took a ragged breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them Dean was getting closer, until his friend’s lips were on his own. Cas made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded too much like a whimper, but he didn’t care.

Dean was in his arms, kissing him. He loved him, he wanted to be with him. So Cas kissed him back intensely and they started making their way to Dean’s room, closing the door behind them.

_15 years later_

Dean woke up to the smell of breakfast and opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of his husband bringing him breakfast to bed. Dean sat up.

“Damn, Cas. Now I feel like a princess” Cas set the tray down and gave him a steaming cup of coffe. Dean took it and smiled up at him.

“Good morning” Cas placed a kiss on his forehead and Dean hummed, closing his eyes.

“I’m going to take the kids to school” Cas said walking to the door.

Dean sighed happily “Best husband ever”

Cas smiled over his shoulder and shook his head. He went to the kitchen to put the lunch boxes inside the bags.

“Papa, tell Mary to stop!” A dark-haired boy with freckles and green eyes came running down the stairs “She’s trying to put glitter in my hair!”

A girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes came down after him. “Oh come on, Gabe! I’m just trying to help you! You want David to notice you, right? Then how better to do that than with glitter in your hair?” Mary was shaking a small tube filled with glitter and Cas covered his mouth to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

Gabriel grunted and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Leave me alone, would you?” Gabriel grabbed his bag and went to the door to put his shoes on.

“Mary, don’t bother your brother…” Cas said finally, trying to sound serious.

“Yes, Papa…” she said sighing. She left the glitter on the table and grabbed her bag, too.

Dean came out of the bedroom to kiss his boys and his girl goodbye.

“Have a nice day, baby.” He kissed Mary’s head with a smile “And seriously, leave Gabe alone.” He messed her hair and went to hug Gabriel.

“Give ‘em hell”

“Yes, dad” he mumbled against Dean’s chest and fought to get out of his dad’s grip. When he was able to do it he yelled to Mary.

“Shotgun!” and he raced out the door.

“Cheater!” yelled Mary running after him.

Both parents chuckled. Dean approached his husband and put his arms around his waist.

“Have a nice day, sunshine” Cas smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

“You, too. And don’t be late for your meeting. You know how Bobby gets.” They pulled away.

They walked out the door.

“Yes, sir…” Dean said and kissed Cas again. Cas smiled against his lips, stroke his husband’s cheek and went to the car.

Dean watched them drive away as he waved them goodbye. He stood there until he could no longer see the car and then he sighed happily, thanking his lucky stars for that night when they had finally summoned the courage to admit their feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and comments are highly appreaciated ♥♥♥


End file.
